The present invention relates to a breast prosthesis having an adhesive element secured to the back of the breast prosthesis. The breast prosthesis is removably adhered to the skin of a user with such an adhesive element. Breast prostheses of this type are also referred to as adhesive prostheses.
Breast prostheses of this type having an adhesive element are problematic in that the manufacture of a permanent and reliably adhering adhesive element, which adheres even after multiple uses, is extremely difficult.